Tensseiga High School
by Lolita Love 01
Summary: Kagome falls in love with Inuyasha's lost cousin, Yasha, who looks just like Inuyasha's human form and then she moves to Inuyasha's neighborhood. Will Inuyasha fall in love with Kagome too? Who will she choose? MirXSan InuXKag KagXOC KogXAya RinXSess R
1. Meet some New friends and Possible Love?

Me: The first chapter ever! *Fan girl Squeal*

Inuyasha: What's so special about it?

Me: It's the chapter where you come in.

Inuyasha: Oh *Fan girl Squeal too*

Me: o.o Well than enjoy the story…

_Shikon No Tama High_

_Chapter1_

I grabbed my clothes and stuffed them into my suitcase along with all the other things. I hated having to move, especially since I was going to a high school where demons and humans learned together, talk about chaos.

"Kagome dear are you done packing yet?" my mom called out to me.

"Yep almost!" I called back as I stuffed the last thing into my suitcase. My room was practically empty now, other than the few items of furniture and the painted walls. I stepped down the stairs where the rest of my family was waiting for me. I helped get all of the suitcases into the trunk and we drove off to the airport. I stuffed my earphones into my ears and turned on my iPod.

"Mom I don't want to move!" Souta whined.

"Neither do I but do you see me whining about it?" I retorted back. I kept thinking of my boyfriend Yasha, I would miss him the most. He said we would keep a long distance relationship but I know those never work out. (A/N: Yasha is one of Inuyasha's cousins, they look alike but Yasha is human and Yasha is rich like Inuyasha)

"Kagome, we're at the airport you can turn off your iPod now" my mom said. I got out of the car and entered the airport. We got our luggage ready and went through all the airport processes and waited for our plane to get there. I was walking when I heard someone call my name from behind. I saw Yasha running towards me and I stopped until he caught up to me.

"I wanted to say one last goodbye before you left" he said out of breath.

"Oh Yasha I'm going to miss you so much" I replied pulling him into a hug.

"Don't worry I'll come to visit every month!" he replied and he waved as I had to walk to my airplane. Once I got in my seat I put my suitcases away and pulled out my iPod and started listening to "Heartache Every Moment by H.I.M."

_From lashes to ashes  
And from lust to dust  
In your sweetest torment  
I'm lost  
And no heaven can help us  
Ready, willing and able  
To lose it all  
For a kiss so fatal  
And so warm_

Oh it's heartache every moment  
From the start 'til the end  
It's heartache every moment  
With you  
Deeper into our heavenly suffering  
Our fragile souls are falling  
It's heartache every moment  
Baby with you

And we sense the danger  
But don't wanna give up  
'Cause there's no smile of an angel  
Without the wrath of god

Oh it's heartache every moment  
From the start 'til the end  
It's heartache every moment  
With you  
Deeper into our heavenly suffering  
Our fragile souls are falling  
It's heartache every moment  
Baby with you  
My darling with you

From lashes to ashes  
And from lust to dust  
In your sweetest torment  
I am lost  
And we sense the danger  
But don't wanna give up

Oh it's heartache every moment  
From the start 'til the end  
It's heartache every moment  
With you  
Deeper into our heavenly suffering  
Our fragile souls are falling  
It's heartache every moment with you  
That's right

I woke up moments later since something was vibrating in my pocket. I pulled out my cell phone and read the text message Yasha sent me.

_How's the plane?_

I started typing a reply and moments later we couldn't stop replying. It was a couple of hours later that the plane came to a stop and it landed. I told Yasha I had to go and I took a nap on the way to our new house.

"Kagome wake up we're here!" Souta cried out.

"Alright alright you little pest!" I yelled back. I climbed out of the car and saw my reflection in the mirror, I looked horrible. I pulled my hood up and turned the volume up to the iPod.

"Such a nice house" my grandpa said, we all knew he was just here for artifacts and stuff, still he sucks at trying to cheer us up. I ran up to the biggest room in the house that had a balcony and claimed it as mine.

"No fair!" Souta whined.

"Too bad now get out of my room!" I retorted. I stepped out on the balcony and stretched my arms and watched as moving trucks stopped into our driveway. I jogged downstairs and grabbed my suitcase and dropped it into my room. Yay I had my own bathroom! I grabbed a towel and a cute sundress and went to take a shower. I was a little bit of a hurry so I could call Yasha so I hurried out in ten minutes and got into my clothes and stepped outside with the rest of my family. My mom and grandpa were talking to some of our new neighbors and Souta just came outside and stood by me.

"What do you want Squirt?" I mumbled.

"I'm bored" he replied.

"I don't think you are eligible to walk with me through the park with me yet" I pointed out and gave him a toothy grin. I turned up the volume to my iPod and pulled out my cell phone and texted Yasha.

_Hey Yasha I'm finally off the plane and at my new house_

I started walking through the neighborhood, much to my annoyance Souta was following.

"You're a real nuisance for an 8 year old" I said.

"Thanks for letting me tag along Kagome" he said in his baby tone and held my hand.

"Gosh you always have to be like that" I grumbled. I was about to push his hand away but my pocket started vibrating again.

_Cool how's the neighborhood?_

I started typing something back but then my phone got a call and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey I wanted to hear your voice" Yasha said. I giggled and started jogging again. Then I saw a guy that looked just like Yasha but he had white hair and dog ears, and he had different eyes.

"Oh Yasha your so silly" I said into the phone ignoring the stranger.

"Huh?" the white hair dude said turning around to face me.

"What?" me I replied.

"You said my name" the white hair dude replied.

"I did? Oh I was just talking to someone with my phone" I replied and turned back around.

"Who was that?" Yasha asked.

"Who knows just another guy" I replied. I was so into the conversation and I forgot about Souta. My hand was empty and I turned around and to my horror he had wandered off.

"Hold on Yasha Souta went missing! Mom's going to kill me!" I shrieked.

"Chill you'll find him check the nearest bathrooms, then the park, then roam around the neighborhood and if you don't find him he probably went home" Yasha said.

"I'll text you when I find him Yasha" I said and turned around and went to the park first. I spotted Souta by an ice cream stand by another boy around his age with a girl with long brown hair. I rushed over to Souta, _oh he was dead._

"Souta you dimwit!" I yelled out and Souta turned around to face a totally enraged me.

"Kagome calm down!" Souta mumbled. I kneeled down and hugged him tightly.

"I was so worried!" I said fighting back tears.

"Souta who are they?" I whispered in his ear.

"Oh Kagome meet Kohaku and Sango, this is my sister guys" he introduced us and we shook hands.

"Oh that reminds me I have to text Yasha that I found you" I mumbled pulling out my phone.

"You mean Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Who's he?" I replied.

"Inuyasha lives around here, he has white hair, dog ears" Sango started naming a bunch of things to describe him.

"And he's off limits" a voice broke in. A girl walked towards us, she looked sort of like me but I was better.

"You sound like his overprotective girlfriend chill" I said. She gave me a death glare, and I was not going to stand for that.

"Do I look like Freddy Krueger or something?" I asked.

"N-No" she stammered.

"Good so don't stare because I'm straight" I retorted rolling my eyes. Sango giggled and Souta burst out laughing.

"Kagome who's Yasha then?" Sango asked.

"Yasha's the coolest person ever!" Souta cut in before I could say anything.

"Souta hush up" I said, "He's my smoking hot boyfriend". I smirked and pulled out my phone and texted him that I found Souta.

"Sango!" a voice called from behind. The three of us turned around and four guys were walking towards us. They approached us and the girl that looked like me wrapped herself on the white hair guy.

"Kagome meet Miroku, Inuyasha, Koga, and Sesshomaru" Sango said. From the corner of my eye I saw Souta trying to walk off and I grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Hi" I said and waved my hand. They also waved back at me but Inuyasha was staring at me.

"Hi what's your name?" Koga rushed next to me and said into my ear.

"It's Kagome" I said trying not to burst out of anger.

"Have you met my younger brother? Souta here talk to the nice people!" I said and threw Inuyasha in the middle of the group. Souta had a bead of sweat dropping from his head as everyone was staring at him. I sneaked behind one of the trees and pulled out my phone.

_Found Souta! Call me :3 _

I waited for like half a minute and my phone rang.

"About time" I mumbled and picked up the phone.

"You found him? Where was he?" he shrieked into the phone.

"You know the phone is right next to my ear" I retorted.

"Sorry but where was he?" he asked.

"At the park, you got your second guess right" I replied, "Wanna talk to him?"

"Sure" he said. I walked out from behind the tree and grabbed Souta and handed him the phone. I mouthed Yasha to him and to my dismay he gave a fan girl squeal. I rolled my eyes and handed him the phone.

"Sorry about that" I said.

"So Kagome you just moved here?" Miroku asked.

"Yep"

"Who were you talking to?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh just an old friend" I said. Pretty nosy for somebody I just met.

"I should get going my parents might need help unpacking at home" I said.

"Want help?" Sango asked.

"That would be nice" I replied giving her a smile. I stuffed my iPod into my pocket and grabbed Souta's hand and the rest of them were following me to my house. To my dismay that slut attached to Inuyasha was also coming. Not that I care about it but she just got on my bad side. Souta was STILL on my phone.

"That's my house" I said pointing to a huge house with a huge front yard.

"Nice" Koga said and I didn't even notice when he raced to the spot next to me. He was pretty annoying. I let them in and took them straight to my room.

"Well this is my room" I said. They took a nice look around, I saw Souta sneaking out of my room with my phone, was he STILL talking to him? I grabbed Souta and took my phone from him then I threw him out. You may call it cruel, but I call it privacy. Yasha was still on the line, probably to listen to what I was saying.

"Yasha I'll call you back later" I whispered into the phone. I saw Inuyasha's ears twitch and his eye twitched a little too.

"Who?" he growled.

"Oh nobody" I said shoving my phone behind me. He growled but he dropped the topic. I got to know everyone a little better and then my mom called me down for dinner. My mom just ordered pizza and after that everyone left. After saying goodbye to everyone I went up to my new room and bounced onto my new bed, I liked it alright.

My phone rang, Yasha called.

"Hey Yasha" I said as I yawned.

"Hey beautiful" he replied and I blushed.

"I made some new friends and one of them looked like you" I said.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"Inuyasha, he has white hair, dog ears, and golden eyes" I mumbled.

"I remember him, he's one of my cousins," he replied.

"Oh well I see where he got his looks from" I said and he chuckled.

"You might want to be careful around him, remember we haven't broken up yet you know"

"Don't worry he's already taken and so am I"

"You sound tired you should get some sleep good night"

"Good night". I hung up and lay down on my bed.

_A Good Night Indeed_

_(Kagome's Dream)_

_I was running in a forest, I didn't know from what but something was telling me to keep running. I kept on running and I heard a familiar voice calling out to me, it was Yasha. I ran towards the voice but something was telling me not too. _

"_Yasha where are you!" I yelled._

"_Kagome No!" another voice called. Then the trees started to make a clearing, I would have followed the clearing but Yasha's voice was on the other path. The other path was blocked from trees. _

"_Where do I go now?" I mumbled. My head was telling me to go to Yasha, my heart told me to go to Inuyasha. _

"_Crap" I yelled. I ran into the clear path and I heard various screams but I ignored them._

"_Kagome come to me!" the voice called from behind me. It might have been what I was running from. _

"_Inuyasha where are you?" I shrieked. The voice behind me was getting closer. I tripped on a rock and waited for the pain to come but when I opened my eyes I was in Inuyasha's arms. He set me on the ground softly and he attacked something behind me. I heard a whimper and then Inuyasha turned back to me. _

"_Where are we?" I asked but I got no answer. I heard a scream, Yasha._

"_Yasha!" I screamed. I tried to get up and run but I was stuck. _

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs and my family ran into the room.

"KAGOME WHAT HAPPENED?" my grandpa yelled as he hurried over to my bed. My breathing was hard and I managed to stammer out nightmare. My mom came in with a glass of water and handed it over to me.

"Thanks mom" I mumbled out and I drank the whole glass.

"Kagome is there something you want to talk about?" my mom asked.

"No, no I'm fine sorry for waking you guys up" I replied.

"That's alright" my mom replied. Souta was mumbling weird things but then everyone left except for Grandpa.

"Grandpa is something wrong?" I asked.

"Kagome I've been sensing great things from you" my grandpa started, "I can sense a great spiritual energy from you, I think your fit to become a priestess, I remember my sister was a priestess, and I want you to train to become a priestess because your spiritual energy is greater than any ordinary priestess".

"I'll think about it Grandpa, I'll tell you my decision in the morning when we finish breakfast" I said and he nodded and walked out of the room like everyone else.

"6 AM, two hours until everyone else wakes up" I mumbled. I got up and grabbed my suitcase; I might as well start to unpack since I was busy yesterday. I guess my mom got the furniture to my room, now all I needed to do was add my little touch. I put all my clothes onto some hangers and put them into my closet; it took about a good half hour. I took a glimpse in my mirror, my hair was a mess, my morning breath stunk, and my eyes were a little puffy. I went into my suitcase and pulled out some decorations from my old room.

I grabbed all my stuffed bears and pillows and arranged them onto my bed and put on some red bed sheets. I taped a bunch of posters to the wall and took out my guitar and some stickers on the door. Another half hour left until everyone woke up, I went into the bathroom and took a nice long shower. Brushed my teeth, washed my face, took a shower, and I was all prepared for the day.

I pulled out a T-Shirt I got from Yasha and some short shorts and grabbed my phone and iPod. I went for a walk and it was pretty, the sky was light blue and it was quiet. No annoying Souta's around to disturb me. I kept walking and I my pocket vibrated and I rested on a big tree. It was huge and different from the others, in other words it called out to me. I walked over and sat down on the trunk and pulled out my phone.

_Morning I didn't wake you up did I?_

I pressed the reply button and started typing back.

_Nah I was just walking around the park, I had a nightmare, hey what do you think about me being a priestess?_

I waited a couple of minutes or so and my phone vibrated again.

_Hmm you could be one, why do you ask?_

I started typing a reply back.

_My grandpa says I should be one, and he wants to train me_

I waited half a minute for a reply this time

_I say take it_

I felt as if something were watching me.

_Ok I will I got to go now I'll text you later_

"Anyone there?" I asked. Nobody replied though, sneaky person. I closed my eyes and focused on the tree I thought somebody was hiding behind, and the tree became see through and Inuyasha was sitting on the branch peeking. Wow, maybe grandpa was right.

"Inuyasha? You can't stop hiding behind that tree" I called out. I heard a mumble and Inuyasha hopped down from the tree and sat next to me, "Hi".

"How did you know I was there?" he asked. I could tell he was ticked, I guess he wasn't used to getting caught red handed.

"Instinct" I mumbled.

"Where'd you get that shirt?" he asked. 'He must love asking questions' I thought.

"My friend gave it to me, he reminds me a lot of you, his name is Yasha, black hair, violet eyes" I answered.

"Friend?"

"I guess you could say boyfriend, I'm just afraid our long distance relationship won't work" I sighed.

"Oh well some relationships just weren't supposed to stay together" he said.

"What are you suggesting?" I had a little anger in my tone.

"Never mind, you know I gave that shirt to Yasha, it used to be mine" he replied. I didn't even notice a slight blush get on my cheeks.

"It's a nice shirt" I replied.

"So how did somebody like you meet somebody like Yasha?" he asked a slight growl coming from him.

"Well I met in second grade, we were paired up in reading class, instead of reading we would talk to each other, then we talked on the phone, then he started coming over and I went over his, and then it just got…closer" I said. I didn't even know why I was telling him all of these things, but I felt as if my secrets were safe with him.

"Cool" he said, I could hear a tint of sarcasm in his voice.

"So how did someone like you meet someone like Kikyo?" I asked. I heard him chuckle before answering.

"Long story" he said.

"I got time" and I gave him one of my million dollar smiles.

"Well when I was little I got picked on a little and when I got middle school it all changed, girls thought I was cute, the boys got jealous over me, I started doing clubs and activities and Kikyo was one of the popular girls, she acted sweet and kind at first but then when we started dating she got snobby and possessive, and there was no other girl I was interested in so I stayed by Kikyo" he replied. My face drooped a little, not exactly a love story.

"Well break up with her, if you don't how will you ever meet a girl your interested in" I said.

"I know but Kikyo would make that girls life a living hell" he murmured.

"Well when you really find the girl you're interested in she should be able to defend herself from Kikyo," I said.

"You sound like the love doctor" he mumbled.

"Well then young pupil I shall teach you the ways of the women" I said giving him a little bow and he chuckled, "First she has to understand you, someone you can talk to, she should be able to defend herself and she should be strong, someone at an equal status of you or else she'll feel a little degraded, besides you should also protect her, when you date her she's like your property, but don't treat her that way, let her be free but not too free that she sleeps with other guys, and protect her from dangers, and most of all, make sure you love her" I said and stopped to take a breath.

"Wow looks like I got a lot to learn" he said. I looked up at the sky and the sun was out, I looked at my phone, Shoot it was time for breakfast!

"Looks like I got to go my family's probably up, let's talk more often" I said and waved before getting up and running back.

I opened the door and my mom was in the kitchen making breakfast and Souta was still in his PJ's watching SpongeBob. I looked around for grandpa and saw him walking down the stairs.

"Grandpa I want to be a priestess, will you train me?" I asked. My grandpa's face lightened up and I saw a toothy grin from ear to ear.

"Of course Kagome!" he replied. It was a Saturday so I had two days until school. I grabbed an apple and took a bite and went to my room and changed into some shorts and a T-Shirt that said "Magical Chick". I finished my apple and started stretching and then my Grandpa came out and we went to the backyard. He was searching a bunch of boxes for something and then pulled out some arrows, a quiver, and a bow. He handed me the bow and I held it in a fighting stance and my Grandpa said he could see a priestess aura coming from me.

"So first things first, how to shoot an arrow" my grandpa showed me the position and my aim. I got it in my third try.

"Ok good now try to shoot all the apples off of that apple tree" he instructed and I nodded. I got each apple on my first try; I guess grandpa was right about me being a priestess.

"Just shoot some more arrows while I get these apples inside" I nodded and started shooting some leaves. I felt something inside of me building up. Grandpa came back ten minutes later handing me one of the apples and I took a bite out of it.

"Ok for today we're going to focus on different kinds of arrows and barriers" and I nodded listening carefully. I was going to do this since it was my own advice that a girl had to a strong. I couldn't be perfect, but who says a girl can't dream?

"Ok first lets work on a regular sacred arrow, this type of arrow shoots your energy, it's a form of attack, just focus something happy and then picture the arrow piercing your target" my grandpa said. I tried the technique a couple of times until we moved onto the next thing.

"Next we'll work on a purification arrow, it purifies its target" he said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"For example it will purify a demon if that is its target, or if there is a miasma, you can purify the miasma" my grandpa answered and I nodded yet again. My grandpa set a small miasma and I purified it perfectly.

"You're a real prodigy Kagome!" he cheered me on. I learned, sealing arrows, purification arrows, sacred arrows, barrier dissolving arrows too, and a bunch of others.

"Now let's practice barriers" he started. He explained how to set one, and not to push my limits. I mastered it by five o'clock. I was pretty worn out by the time we were finished, I was such a sweaty pig. I took a shower and wore shorts and Tee, and went out for a jog hoping to run into the others. Then I remembered I had Sango's number.

I dialed her number and waited like a second or two before she picked up.

"Hey Sango" I said.

"Hey Kagome I was just about to call you, we're watching a movie at my place wanna come?" she asked.

"Hell yea I'm bored and tired" I said, "I'll be over in five".

I knocked on the door and Miroku opened the door and let me in. "Hi Sango" I said.

"Oh Kagome meet Ayame and Rin," she introduced me and I started chatting with Rin so much I barely noticed everyone else.

"Which movie are we watching?" Koga asked and I got back to the real world and I realized Koga was sitting next to me checking me out. I was darn pissed like a cowgirl about to spank the damn horse that just threw her off.

"Hey Koga get a playboy magazine instead" I said and I heard a bunch of giggles and chuckling.

"Of course even if he got one you would be in it" a familiar voice called.

"Oh joy its Freddy Krueger" I said rolling my eyes. Most of the girls had a wide grin on their face when I talk back to Kikyo. This would be fun.

"Excuse me have you looked in the mirror?" she retorted.

"You broke them all" I mumbled. Ayame broke into laughter and everyone else was laughing.

"Are you looking for a fight?" Kikyo growled.

"Maybe, but you're not really a fair match" I replied and everyone was laughing their asses off.

"Bitch!" she said and she tackled me to the ground and bit my arm then got up and kicked my stomach, "Take that worthless girl". Everyone was shocked, nobody moved. I finally got up and cracked my knuckles.

"Oh…HELL NO!" I said and I head slammed her and grabbed her hair and banged her into the wall. She charged at me but I put up a barrier and she bounced right off it! She tried to grab my arm but I twisted her arm, then Sango opened the door and I threw the trash out, "Well Sango I just took the trash out for you" I said cleaning my hands. Ayame fell to the floor laughing and everyone else was also laughing. We watched the movie and Inuyasha kept giving me this weird smile that made me remember Yasha even more. If only he were here.

"Hey Kagome is something wrong you a little off" Rin asked me.

"Nothing just missing somebody" I answered. 'Oh Yasha if only you were here'.

"Hey you girls wanna stay over tonight? We could have a sleepover" Sango suggested. Rin jumped up at the idea and that's when I noticed Sesshomaru was here too. He was a pretty quiet guy.

"Hey can the guys stay too?" Miroku asked.

"Sure but you guys have to sleep in Kohaku's room" Sango replied. We all ran upstairs to Sango's room; she had a big room sort of like mine.

To my dismay when after the movie ended Kikyo found her way back inside and she was upstairs with us.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Rin said. That would be hell for me since Kikyo was playing but I was in a daring mood.

"Sure" I said. Nobody else objected since they saw the look in my eyes. Rin went downstairs and grabbed a bottle and since it was her idea she got to spin first. Rin spinned the bottle and it landed on Sango.

"Truth or Dare Sango?" Rin asked.

"Dare" Sango said grinning.

"I dare you to let Miroku grope you for half a minute!" Rin yelled. Sango blushed madly and Miroku was grinning from ear to ear. Sango got up and Miroku was enjoying his time and the guys were laughing and then Rin stopped them in 30 seconds. The best thing was I got a video of it on my camera.

"Sango's turn" I said. Sango spun the bottle and it landed on Kikyo.

"Truth or dare?" Sango mumbled, obviously unhappy she got her.

"Truth" Kikyo said thinking she would make a stupid one.

"Are you a virgin?" She asked and everyone had a shocked face but I giggled.

"…No" she said and she looked at the floor fidgeting with her hands and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Kikyo spun the bottle and unfortunately the bottle landed on me, and I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked. Everyone was mouthing me to say truth but I couldn't help but feel like a dare devil.

"Dare" I said it loud and proud.

"Wrong choice, I dare you to try sit on any guys Lap without your Tee-Shirt for the whole game" she said with an evil grin. My face fell to the ground, Koga had a huge grin like Kikyo's, and Inuyasha was just as shocked as me.

"Ok the person ALWAYS gets a second choice, what's mine?" I asked nervous but Kikyo huffed.

"Your second choice is to kiss any guy in here" she smirked at me and this time everyone had a serious look on their face.

"I pick choice number 2, there is no way I will sit in a perverts lap" I said with an annoyed expression.

"Oh goodie and Inuyasha doesn't count since he's MINE" Kikyo growled out and she sat on Inuyasha's lap and Inuyasha blushed a little.

"Ok just before I do the dare all of you guys remember her exact words" and everyone nodded. I blew a kiss to Sango's Plain White Tees Poster and giggled.

"There you go" I said with a victorious grin. Everyone broke out laughing and Kikyo got so frustrated.

"Ok I'll spin now" I said. I spun the bottle and it landed on Sesshomaru.

"I refuse to be a part of this game" Sesshomaru protested.

"Oh no you don't!" Rin said and whispered something in his ear and he grunted.

"Truth" he said.

"Err have you ever eaten a tuna sand witch before?" I stammered since he gave me a death glare that it better not be embarrassing.

"Can we play something else?" Inuyasha asked.

"Strip Poker!" Miroku said.

"I agree!" I said. Nobody could disagree to me, which meant we would play. We were about to play but Inuyasha's phone rang.

"Wait second guys", Inuyasha went outside of the room for a second and when he came back he was pretty darn pissed.

"What happened you look angry" I asked.

"Yasha's coming to stay with us" Inuyasha said looking at me the whole time. TRUST ME WHEN I SAY I WENT BONKERS WHEN HE SAID THAT!

"OMG OMG YASHA'S COMING I HAVE TO CHANGE!" I said running out the door straight to my house. The last thing they heard was a fan girl squeal as I ran out the door.

I ran home and grabbed a red strapless shirt and short shorts and curled my hair real quick and ran back to Sango's house where everyone was staring at me.

"When is he coming? WHEN?" I asked. I saw a bead of sweat drop of off everyone's forehead and Inuyasha's jaw was practically on the floor, "What happened?" I asked.

"He's coming in an hour" Inuyasha said with his arms crossed and nose in the air.

"So he's staying with you and Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"Yea, unless he plans on moving in with you?" he said in a mad tone.

"I wouldn't mind that! We could share a room too! I bet my parents wouldn't mind" I said, of course I was lying just messing around with Inuyasha's head.

"Just kidding! You're so stingy sometimes" I said.

"Well the airports a half hour away so how about you guys get changed and then we all go in my car to pick him up?" Inuyasha said.

"Oh Inuyasha you have the best idea's ever!" Kikyo said sitting on his lap, she bent over to give him a perfect view of her boobs (she barely had any and the ones she had were fake). My mouth twitched, how could a girl be so retarded?

"Kikyo stop it already! I never even liked you so can you please stop pretending because I don't want to go out with you anymore!" Inuyasha said pushing her off his lap and stormed out of the room. I saw tears in her eye that was a good sign. I ran after Inuyasha since I thought he might need somebody to talk to.

"Kikyo if that's you just leave" he snarled.

"It's Kagome" I said and he turned and gave me an Oh.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Just thought you needed somebody to talk too, I think somewhere between all that my advice kicked in," I replied and he looked at me.

"That would be an understatement, your advice gave me the entire motive of doing it" he said. This made me smile; at least Kikyo wasn't going to waste his life anymore.

"Ok well I'll help you find you a girl, somewhere there has to be a girl for you" I said.

"That's just the problem, I feel like I've just met the girl and I love her" he mumbled.

"Well is she everything we talked about in the morning?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well aren't we going to pick up Yasha?" I asked and he nodded and I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the room.

"Alright we're going to go get Yasha!" I said with glee written all over my face.

We all got into Inuyasha's car, it was pretty big.

Sesshomaru was driving, Inuyasha was next to him, Koga, Miroku, and Sango were in the seat behind them, and Rin, Ayame, and I were in the back, Kikyo wasn't with us.

I called my mom to tell her I was going to be staying over Sango's tonight and I texted Yasha that we were coming to pick him up.

"You know Inuyasha totally loves you Kagome!" Ayame whispered to me.

"I second that" Rin whispered.

"Inuyasha is sweet too but what about Yasha?" I said sighing looking out the window.

"Well that's easy; who do you feel easier around…?" Rin asked.

"Inuyasha…" I mumbled, "I'm hopeless, besides I'll see how it goes with Yasha," I said.

"You do that but don't take too long" Ayame murmured.

"Hey Inuyasha!" I hollered and Inuyasha looked back at me, "Radio!" I yelled. Then Inuyasha turned on the radio and one of my favorite songs was on.

Let me know that I've done wrong,  
When I've known this all along,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you.

Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
Find out games you don't wanna play,  
You are the only one that needs to know-

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,  
Who has to know?

When we live such fragile lives,  
It's the best way we survive,  
I go around a time or two,  
Just to waste my time with you,

Tell me all that you've thrown away,  
find out games you don't wanna play,  
you are the only one that needs to know-

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret.

Who has to know?  
The way she feels inside (inside!)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (can't deny!)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie!)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life back!

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret,  
Dirty little secret.

Who has to know?  
Who has to know?

By the time the song ended we were at the airport and I spotted my special black hair Yasha.

"Yasha there you are" I yelled as I tackle hugged him.

"I haven't seen you in so long" he said.

"It's only been two days" I said as I buried my head into his chest fighting back tears, "You don't know how happy I am".

"Hey guys if you're done hugging can we go home?" Inuyasha said in a disgusted tone.

"Sure" I said pulling away from Yasha while the both of us blushing. We were riding to Inuyasha's house so Yasha could unpack and we would finish our sleepover there. Other then everyone introducing themselves to Yasha the ride was quiet.

"Alright here we are" Inuyasha said. We all walked in and I was pretty tired even though it was only 8 o'clock.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked. I walked towards it and then I washed my face with cold water and went back downstairs. We were sitting in the living room.

"Hey how about we play that game of strip of poker?" Sango asked.

"How about strip go fish?" I asked.

"Sure" Yasha said flashing me a smile. Sesshomaru went to go get the cards and clearly stated he wouldn't be playing. Koga went to get himself some beer so Inuyasha was dealing the cards while he was getting his beer and when Koga got back he slipped on something on the floor and all his beer fell directly on guess who-me.

"Koga see what you did you got me all wet!" I yelled.

"It's alright Kags you can borrow some of my clothes" Inuyasha offered and I nodded as he lead me to his room.

"Inuyasha you mind if I take a shower too?" I asked.

"Sure you can use my bathroom" he said.

"Ok thanks" I said as I went into the bathroom and slipped into the tub. Now that just hits the spot. I came out like ten minutes later and wore one of Inuyasha's T-Shirts and a pair of shorts. I came downstairs and slipped on my sandals since the floor was a little wet.

"Ok let's play" I said.

"Ok Miroku do you have any five's?" Rin asked.

"Go Fish" he replied. Rin took a card from the deck and took off one of her shoes.

"Sango do you have any three's?" Miroku asked.

"Go Fish" she said and Miroku took off both of his socks.

"Inuyasha do you have any seven's?" Sango asked.

"Yep" he said and handed her one seven.

"Kagome do you have any four's?" Inuyasha asked me with a smirk on his face.

"Go Fish" I said and took off one of my sandals.

"Yasha do you have any eight's?" I asked him.

"Go Fish" he said with a smirk as he pulled off his T-Shirt, but Inuyasha stopped him.

"You liar I see three eight's right there!" Inuyasha snarled. They were both glaring daggers at each other.

"Ok you both were fighting so you both have to take off one garment as a penalty!" Ayame broke in. To my dismay they both took off their shirts. All the girls were staring at them, but for some reason they were staring at me.

"Kagome do you have any eight's?" Yasha asked me.

"Go Fish!" I asked and Yasha off both his shoes and I blushed.

"Ayame do you have any four's?" I asked her.

"Yep" she handed me two of them and I groaned.

"Sango do you have any five's?" Ayame asked.

"Go fish" she answered. Ayame took off her jacket to reveal her green tube top.

We were playing for ten minutes and Inuyasha and Yasha were down to their boxes and I decided to do something else.

"Anyone want to play Truth or Dare now? I have a feeling it's going to be much more interesting this time" Koga said. I just had to agree though. We all went to Inuyasha's room and we sat in a circle. I was sitting next to Yasha, no wonder Inuyasha was steaming. Did he really like me? Who did I like? I had to make a decision sooner or later.

Ayame spun the bottle first and it landed on Yasha, and he picked truth.

"Yasha do you like Kagome or do you love her?" Ayame asked and I was blushing furiously, I was going to rip their heads off.

"I love her" he said loud and proud. I gave him a peck on the cheek as a sign of thanks but certain people took it the wrong way.

Yasha spun the bottle and it landed on Rin, she picked dare.

"I dare you to whistle at the next person who walks on the sidewalk" he said and Rin stepped by the window and whistled at this bald guy who was just walking by and he winked at her but then he saw Sesshomaru's death glare.

Rin spun the bottle and it landed on Inuyasha, he picked dare too.

"Wait before I give a dare I got an idea!" Rin yelled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Let's all take a big bet and if we can do it successfully then we got a certain prize!" Rin said.

"I agree!" I said and then Inuyasha and Yasha agreed too, and then nobody else denied.

"Ok I dare Inuyasha to hold Kagome's hand until we all finish breakfast in the morning and you'll win twenty bucks each!" Rin said.

"Alright I agree" I shrugged and Inuyasha said sure too. Of course Yasha didn't look too happy. So I grabbed Inuyasha's hand and he blushed slightly.

"I dare Yasha and Kagome to sleep in the same bed tonight for fifty dollars each!" Ayame said. Inuyasha's face was boiling but Yasha had a huge grin on his face.

"What is with you guys!" I screeched and I walked out of the room totally forgetting I was holding Inuyasha's hand.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried and I remembered I was holding his hand.

"Oh sorry I totally forgot, do you know what's going on with those guys?" I asked, and he just shrugged. I yawned and I fell asleep right there on Inuyasha's shoulder.

I woke up on a bed and Inuyasha was still holding my hand and he was on the floor in a sleeping bag. I heard sounds from downstairs so I tried to wake Inuyasha up.

"Inuyasha wake up!" I cried.

"I'm up!" he screeched.

"Let's go eat breakfast so we can let go of hands" I told him and he got up. I sat down at the dining table with everyone else waiting for Rin.

"Ok you guys can let go of your hands now!" Rin said while yawning and I let go.

"Well I don't have time for breakfast, you guys can stop by my house later I'll be in my backyard" I said as I rushed out the door. My house wasn't too far and I ran pretty fast and I rushed into the house and into my room. Everyone still asleep they would be awake in probably a half hour. I took a shower and got into something more comfortable and grabbed my bow and arrow and walked out of the door with my iPod. I remember what Grandpa told me my first day of training.

_Flashback_

"_Kagome I am setting a daily routine for you in the morning so you can review what I teach you everyday" grandpa said._

"_First run around the neighborhood five times," he said and I nodded._

"_Then take your bow and arrow and practice each type of arrow five times"_

"_Practice your barriers after that"_

"_Take a rest and then meditate"_

"_Then review anything new I showed you" I nodded after he was finished._

_End of Flashback_

I started running through the neighborhood with my equipment on my back. I waved to everyone as I passed Inuyasha's house, looks like they were watching me. I passed their house for the third time and now everyone was on the balcony, including Sesshomaru.

"What?" I yelled.

"What are you doing?" Yasha asked.

"You should know" I yelled back and continued my running. I went to the park and continued my walk.

"Five laps around the neighborhood done" I mumbled. I walked towards the park and ended up bumping into someone.

"Oh sorry I wasn't looking" I mumbled but then I saw who I bumped into.

"That's alright I should have paid more attention anyway" the man said. He had long black hair and a weird smirk on his face, "My name is Naraku by the way" he said and walked off. Well that was just weird, I continued walking until I was surrounded by a bunch of trees. What a perfect place to practice. I tripped on a branch but I managed to catch my balance before I fell and looked up at the tree in front of me.

"Oh my…" I said.


	2. I'm HER Reincarnation?

-I looked up to get a good look at the tree. The tree was dead, such a large tree, it was ruined. It must have had beautiful flowers, cherry blossoms were scattered on the floor but they were also wilted.

"Hmm maybe if…" I said out loud. I pulled a bow from my quiver and focused on one of my favorite memories.

_Flashback_

_I was running around my backyard with a cherry blossom in my hand and giggling all the way._

"_Daddy look how pretty the cherry blossom tree is, its flower keep growing" I told my father._

"_Oh Kagome these flowers will keep growing as long as the tree lives," my daddy explained._

"_Oh how long will the tree live?" I asked._

"_Very long" he answered and he pulled me into a hug._

"_Yay that means we'll have cherry blossoms for a long time!" I cheered and continued running around and giggling. _

_End of Flashback_

I let go of my arrow and it hit the tree right in the middle and I watched as the branches got a rich color again and leaves and cherry blossoms bloomed from them.

"Bravo" I heard a voice call from behind, "I didn't know you were a priestess but I guess I could have done better".

"I thought I sensed someone back there, and yes I am one got a problem with that Kinky-hoe?" I asked. I heard her growl and I just chuckled. I felt as if something was coming for me and I put up a barrier and turned around to see an arrow break by my barrier.

"Nice try but you could have done better" I said and I walked towards the park when I felt someone grab my hand.

"Wait Kagome, before you leave just remember one thing, don't keep your guard down because once you do I'll take Inuyasha back" she warned but to no avail.

"There's nothing going on between us so I don't see any problem in you dating him, other than puking at the thought of being related to you" I said and I yanked my hand away and left. I walked home and went straight up to my room and put my bow down and took a shower. What a morning, I guess I could consider Kikyo an enemy now; she didn't seem too friendly from the start.

"Kagome breakfast is ready!" my mom called from downstairs. I put on a Bobby Jack Tee and some knee length shorts and went downstairs and took a piece of French toast and my grandpa came downstairs.

"Kagome did you finish your morning routine?" grandpa asked and I nodded.

"Yea and grandpa you wouldn't believe what happened! I shot an arrow at this dead cherry blossom tree and it grew leaves and flowers again!" I yelled and my grandpa looked at me shocked.

"Kagome we must talk" my grandpa said in a serious tone.

"Sure" I said a little worried on what he was going to tell me. We had a little chat that I had an extreme priestess aura and I might be the reincarnation of another strong priestess name Midoriko. He said I would understand later on but I didn't mind I just wanted to be a priestess that's all.

I went up to my room and grabbed my guitar and started singing the words that came into my head.

There must still be the soul that you have left behind, hidden somewhere

In the deep deep of the forest lying among the trees

People who are too tired they just don't look around, any farther

They disappear into the eternal darkness of a foreign place

Could we still have seen if we were there?

Could we have seen it if it were little?

Go on with our lives and lose those things behind.

Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless.

We want to live our lives, until we find a way.

Searching for the light for eternity.

Things are passing and changing and moving around,

But the colors of the sky,

Still remain the same, as we used to know,

Every single day.

We are running so free now, ignoring the risk

The limits that we had.

Leave our fears behind, take another chance.

Our souls will live again.

If we could catch the rhythm of time,

We could probably fly so high.

Go on with our lives, and lose those things behind.

Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless.

We want to live our lives, until we find a way.

Searching for the light for eternity

Go on with our lives, and lose those things behind.

Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless.

We want to live our lives, until we find a way.

Searching for the light for eternity

(The song is Fukai Mori by Do as Infinity)

I heard someone clapping I looked to my balcony and Inuyasha was standing there. I just met the guy like two days ago and I felt a strong connection.

"Nice song you got a pretty voice" he said and sat next to me on my bed.

"Thanks I just made it up in my head" I mumbled.

"Is something wrong you look a little off" he asked.

"Well…I don't know if it would freak you out or something but let's just say I have a huge weight on my shoulders" I replied and brought my knees to my chest and buried my head into my knees.

"You can tell me I promise I won't mind" he said and I picked up my head.

"Grandpa just started training me to become a priestess and today he told me I might be the reincarnation of a priestess named Midoriko" I mumbled a little fast and he had a look of pure shock on his face.

"Well we're learning about her in our feudal history class, her reincarnation is said to have a sacred jewel inside them" he said.

"Well maybe Grandpa's wrong, I mean it's just a hunch" I suggested.

"Well anyways I came to ask if you wanted to come to the pool with me and everyone else" he asked.

"Is Yasha coming?" I replied and he looked away and nodded, "Ok I'll get into a bathing suit I'll meet you guys at the pool" I said and he nodded and walked to the balcony and jumped. He was pretty athletic for a hanyou. I went to the bathroom and washed my face and pulled out a red triangle bikini and wore a blue sundress over it. I put a sticky note on the fridge and wrote I would be at the pool. I grabbed my bow and arrow by instinct and threw it in the backseat of my car and drove off to the beach.

"Hey look its Kagome!" Ayame yelled and I ran over to the group of girls and waved.

"Hey guys" I said. Then Koga, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Yasha walked over to where we were. I was a little shocked to see Inuyasha's arm around Kikyo's waist and she was clinging onto him, I guess they made up. Inuyasha was not going to meet any other girl with Kikyo around, but what's my problem I felt as if I were burning.

"I forgot something in my car" I mumbled and walked over and grabbed my bow and arrow and they were shaking for some apparent reason. I grabbed my bow and my arrows and went back and put them on a beach chair and sat down.

"Why'd you bring your bow you wanna duel?" Kikyo said with a smirk.

"Oh please Kikyo you should have realized by this morning you aren't much of a match for me" I replied and had a hurt expression on her face.

"Oh I insist" she said with a smirk on her face again.

"Ok fine if you're whine about it" I got up and yawned and everyone else shot me a worried look, "What?" I asked.

"Kagome you still have to time to back away, Kikyo is the head priestess at our school" Rin whispered to me and I shrugged.

"Ok let's start, oh and since I don't have a bow and arrow" Kikyo started and grabbed mine.

"Hey no fair!" I yelled.

"Kikyo you got to play fair" Yasha growled and Inuyasha gave him a death glare.

"That's alright Yasha I can beat her without my bow" I clenched through my teeth and everyone else practically fell in shock, "Let's go Kinky-hoe" I said while cracking my knuckles. I heard a voice inside my head, it wasn't mine, and it was telling me what to do, like it was guiding me.

We all walked to the park so we could duel there since the life guard didn't approve us of fighting at the pool. I led everyone to the cherry tree I revived in the morning and everyone looked with disbelief.

"What happened to the tree it was dead I'm sure about it" Sango muttered.

"Oh I just shot an arrow at it this morning and the flowers bloomed again" I said and Yasha gave me wink and I blushed slightly. Before I had a chance to say anything else Kikyo shot an arrow that barely missed me and hit a tree behind me, I guess she was in a hurry.

"You got a death wish?" I said and I ran towards her, she put a barrier up but my fist shattered it and I punched her in the face and knocked her back a few feet.

She kept shooting arrows at me which was hard to dodge; she had good aim I had to give her that.

'Kagome grab one of the leaves' a voice on my head said to me. I ran towards the cherry blossom tree and grabbed one of the leaves and the voice told me to concentrate on a bow and arrow and the leaf turned into a bow and arrow and I heard a couple of gasps.

"Prepare to lose" I yelled and shot one arrow and it pinned her to a tree and I shot two more and she was completely stuck. I grabbed another leaf and focused it into a dagger and pointed the dagger at her.

"You lose" I said with a smirk and I threw the dagger to the ground and it turned back into a leaf. I grabbed my bow from the ground and tackle hugged Yasha and everyone but Inuyasha was crowding me and cheering for me. From the corner of my eye I saw Inuyasha taking out the arrows from Kikyo.

"I think I'll go home now I'm tired" I mumbled yawning.

"No way Kagome we have to go shopping!" Ayame whined.

"Plus we didn't even get to swim" Rin added.

"You got a point there Rin I wore my swimsuit for nothing" I said.

"Inuyasha has a pool, how about we just go there?" Sango said.

"Sure I don't have any objections" Inuyasha said. I didn't even notice Inuyasha and Kikyo pop up beside me. Now I was getting ticked off.

"Fine" I mumbled. We all walked back to the pool and I got into my car and Yasha drove with me, Kikyo drove with Inuyasha, Miroku and the rest drove in his car.

"So you didn't tell me you could do that" Yasha asked.

"I don't know, I guess grandpa's training worked after all" I mumbled and most of the ride was quiet except for the various you were cool back there. Once we got there I climbed out of my car and walked inside, Inuyasha and Kikyo came right after us, and the others got in third place.

"No fair they were speeding!" Kikyo whined. I ignored her and Yasha grabbed my hand and we all went to Inuyasha's backyard. Me and the other the girls just took off our dresses to reveal our bikini's to reveal our swimsuits but what got me curious so much was that everyone was staring at me then Koga finally managed to break the silence.

"Damn Kagome you look hot!" Koga blurted out, Yasha gave him a punch on the head and Inuyasha let out a growl.

"Thanks" I said back and jumped into the water so the guys would stop staring, "Is there a problem or something? Stare at your girlfriends or something!" I yelled and the guys started blushing. I pulled Rin into the water and everyone else started swimming too, lucky for me. But Kikyo kept pushing me around and she even tried to drown me, to my dismay Inuyasha didn't say anything to her but then Yasha punched her and Inuyasha and him started fighting.

"Control your girlfriend she's the one who couldn't stop punching Kagome!" Yasha yelled.

"Well you don't have to punch her!" Inuyasha yelled back. I got up from the pool and dried myself and slipped on my sundress and walked inside and on way to my car. I guess nobody noticed except for Sango because she followed me to my car.

"Kagome where are you going?" Sango called after me.

"Home" I said, "I hate those two and tell them not to follow me".

"If there's anything you want to talk about you can tell me" she replied.

"Well, how can Inuyasha and her just make up like that, and now it's like he's ignoring me, he keeps on taking Kikyo's side ever since Yasha came!" I blurted out and started crying into her shoulder, "Can you do me a favor and tell Yasha it's over and tell Inuyasha not to come to my house" I said and got into my car and rode off.

_(With Sango)_

_I walked back to the pool where Inuyasha and Yasha were still fighting, Kikyo was wrapped around Inuyasha's chest and he didn't even notice._

"_Kagome left you know!" I yelled breaking up the fight, "She said she's breaking up with you" I said to Yasha and Inuyasha was grinning from ear to ear. "And she said for you not to follow her" I said to Inuyasha wiping that grin off his face. I heard them stammer something but I didn't care, I was pretty angry at them myself. _

"_Hey Yasha now that you're single…" Kikyo said wrapping herself around Yasha, damn you should have seen Inuyasha._

"_Kikyo you're a damn whore!" Inuyasha yelled and grabbed Kikyo's wrist and threw her out the door. Yasha went upstairs to his room and Sesshomaru just walked in and gave Inuyasha a glare probably meaning he wants to talk to him. Inuyasha ran out of the house, I guess he was going to Kagome's house; that idiot. _

"_Guys let's go to Kagome's house she could use some cheering up right about now" I suggested and me and all the girls went to Kagome's house._

(Back with Kagome)

I ran into the safety of my house and straight into my room and locked the door and the closed the doors to the balcony. I went inside the bathroom and took a nice long shower and threw my clothes into the laundry basket and I came out of the tub fifteen minutes later and my mom told me I had some friends over. I put on a Tee-Shirt that said Heartbreaker and some short shorts.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Well we thought you could use some girl time, so we had an idea" Sango started.

"We'll have a girl's night out!" Rin added.

"With shopping, talking, it'll be great!" Ayame chimed in.

"Alright so how are we going to start?" I asked.

"The mall!" all three girls said at the same time. I grabbed my purse and we drove in Ayame's car.

"Which store first?" Rin asked.

"Hot Topic!" I blurted out. We all giggled and ran into the store. I bought a few tank tops and some skirts.

"What store next?" Sango asked.

"Old Navy" Ayame screeched. I grabbed a cool Tee, and I found a cool pair of sandals.

"Hey I got an idea" Sango said.

"What?" I asked.

"How about we all get new looks and we'll invite the guys over and we can all have a sleepover at Kagome's" she offered.

"I'm all for it, they can sleep in the guest room" I said. Everyone else squealed in joy and we ran into a beauty salon and started pampering ourselves. A bunch of hair stylists came first and shampooed our hair and then started brushing and styling it.

"Hey Sango tell me one thing do you like Miroku?" I asked her and started blushing nine shades of red.

"Well I do but he's such a pervert and he won't stop his womanizing for anything!" Sango said.

"Well maybe he does it for your attention" Ayame said.

"Maybe, anyways what's going on between you and Koga Ayame?" I asked her.

"Yea you should see your face whenever he passes by you" Rin said and then it was Ayame's turn to blush.

"I do like him, but he doesn't like me back, according to our elders we're supposed to get married after we graduate" Ayame explained.

"Well I bet after Koga sees you tonight he'll only have eyes for you" I said trying to make her feel better.

"So Rin what about you and Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"Well, we both like each other a lot and he protects me and I think we're a couple but this girl we go to school with named Kagura she's been trying to steal Sesshomaru for a while now" Rin said.

"I can't wait until I start school tomorrow with you guys" I sighed. My hair stylist was done and then two others women came and started painting my nails and toes. I did mine red, Sango did hers pink, Rin did hers yellow, and Ayame did green. After getting all pampered we went to a dress store that had beautiful formal clothes and lucky for us they had a blowout sale.

"Hey Sango go try this on" I said pulling out a pink sleeveless dress with pink sequins on it. She took the outfit from me and went to try it on.

"Hey Rin look at that it'll be perfect for you!" I yelled. There was a golden nightdress that would look perfect on her. Rin squealed and ran over to get it but at the same time another girl grabbed it. She had red angry eyes and her hair was in a bun.

"Kagura let go of my dress!" Rin screamed. So that was Kagura; she didn't look like much a match.

"No way you whore it's mine" she yelled back. I walked over and punched her in the face and she immediately let go to tend to her bleeding nose and her group of girls left with her.

"Thanks Kagome!" Rin said and gave me a bear hug. Ayame found a satin robe with a cute dress to go underneath it and it looked good on her. Sango finally came out of the changing room and she looked hot.

"You look great Sango!" I said.

"We all found dresses except for you Kagome, come on let's find one quick" Ayame said.

"That's alright, I don't even have anyone to dress up for" I mumbled.

"Are you kidding me? You have two guys that are totally in love with you!" Rin yelled and I blushed. We went to another store that had cute dresses but I still didn't find anything.

"Guys we're going to be late text the guys to come over my house we've shop a little too much" I said, it was five, "Oh my gosh that dress is beautiful!" I said as I looked at a dress through a window. I ran into the store as the others followed me as I grabbed the dress and tried it on. It was a red velvet without sleeves or a back and it was a little above my knees with a golden sequins and a ribbon around the waist, the perfect night gown. We went to my house and we took a shower, I was lucky we had more than one bathroom in the house. We all changed and Rin texted all the guys to come over for a sleepover. Koga and Miroku were the first to arrive and trust me you should have seen their faces. Ayame and Sango answered the door and their jaws dropped all the way to the floor.

"W-What happened to you guys?" Miroku stammered.

"You look hot Ayame!" Koga said completely forgetting about everything else making Ayame blush.

"You guys like?" Sango said and Miroku couldn't help but nod frantically. We let them in and they waited in my room until Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Yasha showed up. Then the door bell rang as we were talking.

"Rin could you get the door I don't feel like answering it" I asked.

"No way get up and help me!" Rin yelled and yanked my arm and then Ayame and Sango pushed my back and I stood up and Koga and Miroku pitched in by pushing me all the way to the door. I grumbled a few curses and opened the door I guess I looked good and Inuyasha and Yasha's eyes were glued to me. Even Sesshomaru looked impressed by Rin.

"You look different" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Just what I was aiming for…" I said under my breath and I let them in. We all walked to my room and lucky enough for me Souta came to annoy me.

"Yasha!" Souta yelled and tackle hugged him, you could see Inuyasha's red face with anger. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at Souta and told him to get out but Yasha told him to stay, probably since he saw Inuyasha's face.

"Fine Souta you can stay but don't annoy us" I clenched through my teeth.

"So what game should we play first?" I asked.

"Truth or dare!" Rin said.

"We always play that!" Ayame whined.

"Oh come on it'll be fun" I tried to reason. Everyone got into a circle and I got to spin first and it landed on Sesshomaru, just my luck.

"Truth or Dare" I asked a little nervous.

"Dare" he said.

"I dare you to say the most embarrassing thing ever" I said and Rin giggled and gave me a high-five.

"Alright, when we were three me and Inuyasha shared a bed, he peed the bed and I got the blame" he said and me, Rin, and Yasha broke out laughing.

"Alright sorry Inuyasha but that was hilarious" Rin said. Sesshomaru took the bottle and spun it and it landed on Miroku.

"Truth…or Dare?" Sesshomaru asked in a serious tone and Miroku went for truth.

"Have you ever groped a man?" he asked.

"On accident once, the lights were out ad I thought he was Sango" Miroku measly said.

"He asked if you ever groped a MAN" Koga joked and Inuyasha punched his head leaving a bump.

Miroku spun the bottle and unfortunately it landed on me.

"I pick dare" I said and grinned broadly.

"I dare you to make out with Inuyasha" he said I gave him a death glare.

"What's my second choice?" I asked.

"Sit on his lap for the whole game" Miroku said and this time he wasn't afraid.

"I pick the second choice" I replied and I got up and sat down on Inuyasha's lap. I could hear small giggles coming from a specific red head. I spun the bottle and I got Koga, I bet he was scared that's why he picked truth.

"Do you like Ayame?" I asked and he nodded sheepishly and Ayame gave him a peck on the cheek and I gave her an air five. We played for half an hour, I didn't even notice when Souta fell asleep on my bed, and Koga and Ayame were officially a couple thanks to me. Sango and Miroku were making out on my balcony we all just acted as if we didn't know; Rin and Sesshomaru were still the same. Yasha was burning red since everyone kept giving me dares to do something to Inuyasha.

"You guys want to watch a movie before we go to sleep?" I asked.

"Sure which movies you got?" Yasha asked.

"Let's watch a romance movie!" Ayame said.

"That's a great idea!" Rin practically shrieked in my ear and I was wide awake again.

"Alright how about The Notebook?" I asked and everyone agreed. I was sitting on the couch between Yasha and Inuyasha, Rin was sitting in Sesshomaru's Lap, Ayame was leaning on Koga and Sango and Miroku were in the same position. I fell asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder halfway through the movie without noticing.

I yawned and got up and I was in my bed, I didn't remember being, I just fell asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder. I guess I'll say sorry today once I get ready for school, it would be my first day. I got out of bed and took out a shower for a good ten minutes and brushed my teeth. I straightened my hair and wore a red skirt and a white City Girl T-Shirt and black flats and grabbed my purse and grabbed an apple and took a bite. Souta came down a little bit later and we said our goodbyes and I dropped Souta off at his new school.

"Now be good" I said as he climbed out of the car. Sometimes I loved that brat, not most of the time. I drove towards my school and I met up with Ayame and Sango.

"Hey guys where's Rin?" I asked.

"She's probably riding with Sesshomaru Inuyasha and Yasha," Ayame answered. I shrugged and went to my car and turned up the radio.

Sometimes I have dreams  
I picture myself flying  
Above the clouds  
High in the sky  
Conquering the world  
With my magic piano  
Never being scared  
But then I realize

[CHORUS:]  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here  
To save the world  
And I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me?  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone

Seems like a dream  
But there's one thing missing  
Nobody's here with me  
(Here with me)  
To share in all that  
I've been given  
I need someone  
That's strong enough for me

[Repeat chorus]

Hey ooh

I need someone  
I won't stop till  
I find the one  
Who will start  
Belonging in my life  
I need someone  
I won't stop till  
I find the one  
Who will start  
Belonging in my life

[Repeat chorus]

I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world  
And I wanna know  
Why I feel so alone

I'm supergirl  
I wanna know  
Who's gonna save me  
I'm supergirl  
And I'm here to  
Save the world

(Supergirl by Krystal Harris)

We were just chatting and then I heard Rin call me from behind and the guys were following her. Koga came and directly started making out with Ayame and Sango and Miroku just hugged. Again I felt like a third wheel, but then Inuyasha and Yasha just stood beside me which made me feel a little awkward. Yasha elbowed me and whispered into my ear that he wanted to talk to me which sent shivers through my spine. I whispered back sure during lunch time.

The bell rang and I walked into the office and there was an old lady behind a counter and I read the name plate and it said 'Ms. Kaede'.

"Ms. Kaede?" I asked.

"What do ye need child?" she asked.

"Schedule" I murmured.

"Name?" she asked.

"Kagome Higurashi" I answered and she handed me a piece of paper. I thanked her and I left and just as I walked through the door I saw Yasha walking in, probably for his schedule. My first class was Feudal History with Mr. Jaken.

"Hey Sango!" I yelled and I ran to catch up with her, "Do you know where Feudal History is?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'm headed there anyway" she explained and we kept walking until we reached a green room and the teacher was rather small.

"Err Excuse me Mr. Jaken? I'm new" I said trying to smile but he was just so small.

"Oh you can just take a seat wherever you want" he mumbled and I took a seat next to Sango.

"Ok class we're going to resume our studies on the priestess Midoriko" Mr. Jaken said. My face got serious and I shuddered, her very name gave me a headache, was I really her reincarnation?

"Is something wrong Kagome, you look very pale" Sango whispered to me and I nodded.

"Sorry I'm late!" Inuyasha said as he barged into the door.

"Mister Takahashi take a seat and don't disturb the class" Mr. Jaken grumbled. Inuyasha took the empty seat next to me and winked I waved and took out a notebook and started writing down what Mr. Jaken said.

"Midoriko was the creator of the Shikon No Tama, there was a huge controversy of the jewel, it's said whomsoever owns it can grant all their wishes, it's said that Midoriko's reincarnation will be the protector of the jewel and they will have it with them" Mr. Jaken started. I raised my hand waiting Mr. Jaken to answer my question.

"Yes Kagome?" Mr. Jaken said.

"Where would the jewel be located inside of the reincarnation and what are some signs that the person might show to prove it" I asked.

"Well the jewel would be somewhere in their body, and the person would have great spiritual power, one thing you might see is they can use nature to morph things" he said and turned around and turned around again. What he said sent shivers down my spine and I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see it was Inuyasha. I gave him a smile and turned around. I zoned out for the rest of the period thinking if I really was her. I would ask grandpa when I got home. The bell rang and I zoomed out, next I had math.

"Hey Sango do you know where math is?" I asked and she told me the directions and I went on my way. The room had blue walls and the teacher had a nameplate too.

"Miss Tsubaki I'm new" I said and she gave me a seat by the window and I realized Rin and Koga were in this class. It was just boring again, me and Rin kept passing notes the whole time. After the bell rang I went to lunch and Rin showed me their lunch table. I saw Inuyasha, Miroku, and Yasha coming. Miroku had a red check, Inuyasha had a scowl on his face, Yasha looked calm. And then I remembered I told Yasha I would talk to him during lunch. _Oh Crap._

"Kagome can we talk now?" Yasha asked. I could feel Inuyasha staring at the back of my head.

"Sure" I said and I looked behind myself with _Save Me_ look on my face. Yasha led me outside I leaned against a tree and he sat next to me.

"Ok well, Sango told me the day at the pool you broke up with me, and I'm sorry I was being stupid, I promise to fight with him anymore, I mean it's just obvious he likes you and he's clearly trying to steal you" he started.

"Look I just don't know things have changed since I moved here, I need time to think" I said and I got up and left. I walked back to the cafeteria and sat next to Inuyasha and Ayame and Yasha came two minutes later and sat in front of me.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Inuyasha asked.

"None of your business" Yasha replied. Then the most annoying thing happened ever.

"INU-POO YASHA-BABY THERE YOU ARE!" Kikyo yelled across the cafeteria running towards our table. Both boys let out an annoying sigh the rest of us broke into laughter.

"Those have got to be the stupidest names I've ever heard of!" Koga said in between his laughter.

"Kikyo sorry to say but I'm dating Kagome" Yasha said.

"No you're not" me and Inuyasha said at the same time. Kikyo had a confused expression on her face and then she broke down into tears.

"Inu-poo you're dating that wench!" Kikyo said and pointed to me.

"No he's not!" Me and Yasha said at the same time.

"Oh so that wench is single because nobody wants her" Kikyo said and she giggled. I slapped Kikyo right on the face and left a mark. I heard a bunch of gasps but I didn't care I sat back down and took a bite of sand witch. Kikyo didn't bother to say anything else and just walked away back to her own table. Inuyasha and Yasha were quiet during lunch lost in their own thoughts I guess. The bell rang and to my surprise we all had gym. Sango explained how we do gym in different groups, Priestesses, Demons, Demon Slayers, Monks, and Half Demons. Oh joy I just couldn't wait.

I was led into the girl's locker room and I met up with the coach there.

"Umm I'm new here Miss…?" I started.

"You can call me Coach Welcome to the school" she said, she seemed nice but boy was I wrong.

"You're going to be in the priestess group, I can sense you're aura" Coach said and she handed me a robe the others priestesses were wearing. The worst part of it was that I had to spend gym with good old Kinky-hoe. I changed into my priestess clothing and met up with the other priestesses outside.

"Well well look who's going to become a priestess!" Kikyo said smirking at me. The others girl's were whispering and I heard my name, they probably part of Kikyo's crew.

"I'm already one Kinky-hoe, one that can beat your butt" I said and then coach came towards our group and told us to run five laps. Just like grandpa made me do, I guess he really knew what he was doing. I started jogging since I didn't want to use all my energy yet. I occasionally waved when I passed Miroku's group, or the demon slayers group. Yasha and Rin were sitting on the bleachers I would have to ask later. Once I was done with my laps coach came over to us and told us to practice our arrow shooting and she would come to check on us in ten minutes.

"Aw poor Kagome doesn't have a bow!" Kikyo said and sucked her tongue and so did the other girls.

"Oh I got plenty, you guys need to borrow one?" I said and the other girls looked surprised.

"In case you're blind you don't have a single bow" one girl said. I walked over to a tree and grabbed a leaf and the girls were looking at me and so was coach. I focused on a bow and the leaf morphed into a bow just like before.

"HIGURASHI GET OVER HERE!" Coach yelled from across the gym.

"Looks like you're in trouble!" Kikyo said. I ran over to the coach she didn't look angry, more like astonished. Almost the whole gym was looking at us.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" she asked in a loud tone much to my annoyance.

"Err well you wouldn't believe me'" I mumbled.

"I said tell me!" she said.

"Well a voice inside my head showed me how…" I started but she cut me off.

"So you knew and you didn't tell me?" she said, now she sounded angry.

"Knew what?" I asked.

"Higurashi come with me" she said and I followed the gym fell silent, "GET BACK TO WORK" coach yelled and the gym came back to life once again.

"Look you're the reincarnation of Midoriko did you know that?" she asked me.

"Well my grandpa told me but I didn't believe him" I murmured.

"Midoriko remains asleep inside of you, so you have to wake her up and then you'll be able to fight side by side by her, right now her voice guides you but with Midoriko awakened by your side you can do so much more" coach explained.

"Well I don't know if I want that" I mumbled.

"Well now that Midoriko has resurfaced a bunch of demons will come after you and you can't face them without Midoriko" she said.

"What do I do to awaken her?" I said in a determined voice.

"You're going to have be in a battle to the death" she said and any type of courage wiped off of my face.

"ARE YOU CRAZY WHAT IF I DIE?" I shrieked.

"You won't, Midoriko won't let you" she said, "Tomorrow during gym, we can't delay this" she said and I nodded.

"Coach can I just rest for the rest of gym, I need time to think" I asked and she nodded. I ran for the bleachers and spilled my guts to Yasha and Rin and cried in Yasha's shoulder. I could see Inuyasha's red face from the corner of my eye.

"What if you die though?" Rin asked.

"Rin don't say things like that!" Yasha yelled.

"Yea you can be a little encouraging, and I have to do this all tomorrow, against countless demons" I mumbled and buried my head into my arms. Then Inuyasha started walking towards the bleachers with another demon, I guess he was dueling him near us so he could talk to me.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked while giving the moth demon a punch in jaw.

"I have to battle countless demons to the death tomorrow to awaken a dead priestess that's asleep inside of me" I said crying a little bit now.

"Well don't worry if that priestess doesn't help I'll protect you" he said.

"Thanks but if something happens to you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself" I said sighing. I watched as Inuyasha unsheathed a huge sword and sliced the demon and it disintegrated. I rested for the rest of gym and then I had to go to writing. All we did was start a poetry unit and I had science then music. After the bell rang I walked out of my last period and dropped my stuff into my locker and put my homework into my bag and walked towards my car. I went to Souta's school and picked him up there too. Once we got home I yelled out to grandpa.

"GRANDPA GET OUT HERE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and he came rushing down the stairs and I told him about my duel tomorrow. All he told me was to do… MY DAILY ROUTINE? How would that help? I took a nice long shower and my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Kagome" Ayame said.

"Hi Ayame"

"Rin told us about your duel tomorrow, we wanted to help you train and get ready for it"

"That would be nice"

"Ok meet us all at the park in five minutes"

"K" I turned off my phone and got out of the tub and put on Inuyasha's Tee-Shirt that Yasha gave me and some short shorts. It only took like two minutes to run to the park, I grabbed a leaf and turned it into a bow and a minute later everyone else came.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango yelled. Miroku had a red handprint on his cheek and Koga had a lipstick mark on his cheek. I waved to them and I walked over to them.

"So how do we train?" I asked.

"Shoot arrows and stuff I guess" Inuyasha said.

"Dueling each other" Sesshomaru said in his emotionless voice. I nodded and everyone else agreed.

"Ok Ayame you can duel Miroku first!" and they both nodded. Ayame cracked her knuckles and got in a fighting stance and Miroku gripped his staff. Miroku ran at Ayame and she stepped to the side but Miroku was able to hit her with his staff on the head paralyzing her for a moment.

"Give up?" Miroku said as he put a sacred sutra not too far from her neck that would purify her.

"Fine I do" Ayame growled after she finished the sentence.

"Next Koga and Yasha!" Ayame said and I squealed, Koga was so going down.

"Good luck Koga you'll need it!" I yelled.

"No way Koga can SO nail Yasha!" Ayame argued. I started cheering for Yasha and Ayame cheered for Koga and you could so see their blushes. Yasha ran at Koga and he punched his jaw real hard he went flying. Yasha cracked his knuckle and turned around and Koga started running behind him but when Koga got there Yasha turned around and punched him again and he got pushed into a tree. Koga then tried to jump on Yasha but instead ended up tackling him but Yasha easily threw him off. Koga got a pretty jacked up cheek and he gave up.

"Yay for Yasha!" I said and Ayame went over and started yelling at Koga.

"I want to duel Sango!" I yelled and Sango and I walked up to a clearing and I grabbed a bow and arrow. She threw her big boomerang called Hiraikotsu at me but I dodged it by putting up a barrier. I shot an arrow which tied her to a tree and put my aim at her and she gave up. I like winning.

It was already nine and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were dueling for like half an hour and I fell asleep on Yasha's shoulder. You can't blame me I needed rest for tomorrow. I woke up in the morning a little early and took a shower for fifteen minutes and got into a sundress and some flats. Today was going to be a long day.


End file.
